Friends
by spideyfan1113
Summary: After Peter Parker is sucked into a breech and lands on earth 38, and meets Kara and Alex Danvers two sister who protected this earth, and as the blond kryptonian starts to develop a crush on the wall crawl, but as new threat emerge, Kara and Peter must suit up to save not only the universe, but the whole multiverse. (re upload)
1. earth 38

**Authors note: Hi my name is Spideyfan1113 and just a few things to know before you start reading, Peter Parker is 27 years old and it has been 7 years since the green goblin had made an appearance in New York City and killed Gwen Stacy. And the suit Peter is wearing is the PS4 version and the time this fanfic takes place is after Kara was freed from the black mercy and Alex murder Astra but Hank (J'ohn) took the blame.**

**P.S. I will be making note like this at the beginning of every chapter, so get used to me : )**

Earth 616:

Peter Parker was laying on top of Horizon Laboratories as he ate a breakfast muffin eyes closed as he usually did wearing his Spidey suit, enjoying the not so fresh air of NYC as he ate his breakfast and did his daily rest taking for the day Peter couldn't help himself after all he did a lot of energy if he was going to save the world today, and as usual he had to. Peter opened his eyes as he finished his food and jumped up on to his feet as he started to stretch and let a burp," pardon," Peter said smiling as he saw the marvelous sight of Avengers tower, "I remember you we once the Baxter building when I was a teenager," Peter said as he stretched his arms out. "Now what troubles are you going to give me today New York?" Peter asked stepping the edge of the building ready to jump, "beautiful mourning isn't," Peter said looking at the beautiful orange mourning sky before a giant portal appeared as the rest of the sky went dark blue all around New York. "Dam it, I jinxed it," Peter said jumping off the top off the building and shooting a strand of webbing and started to swing and swing before landing on top of a pole. "Hey kid," Peter heard someone said next to, he turned his head only to see the invincible Iron Man.

**(the suit is pretty much the mark 3 suit)**

"Ah, Tony came here to blame this on me again or what?" Peter asked, "nope, I came here to help close the thing," Tony said as he opened his hand and a large hologram of the portal was in his hand. "It looks like someone will have to go in the deathole," Tony said looking at Peter, Peter let out a great moan, "of course it's me, you do have something against me?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow underneath the mask. "No, it's just that my suit will break apart up there and decides all you need to do is throw this grenade," Tony said pulling out a blue grenade. "And then it will close like that," Tony said snapping his fingers, "hang on, hang on won't that trap me up in the deathole thinging?" Peter asked panicking. "Don't worry it will spit you out when you close it," Tony said passing Peter the grenade, Peter caught the grenade and looked at it, "okay fine, just I need you to fly me up there," Peter said, "fine," Tony grumbled as he grabbed Peters arms and started to fly up. As Tony and Peter the reached portal parts of Tony's suit started to flick off and break apart, "alright kid, get ready," Tony said as Peter ready himself to swing off, "NOW," Peter yelled as he swung himself up into the portal. Peter screamed as he threw the grenade inside the portal as it exploded, Peter felt himself being shot down before a light blue tentacle grabbed his waist tightly and yanked Peter into the portal. "STARK!" Peter screamed trying to fight back but it was no good the tentacles weren't going to let go, "KID," Tony yelled as he flew up raising up a hand as parts of his fell off and then the portal snapped shut leaving Tony flying in the sky as the parts reconnected to the suit, Tony shot down on the road cracking the ground under him. People all around started cheering for Tony, "dam it," Tony said sadly as he flew off back to Avengers Tower, "Jarvis," Tony said, "yes sir," the A.I, answered, "call cap and the rest of the team, we need to find Parker," Tony said.

Peter woke up in a black room being held up by four light blue tentacles, two holding his hands, two holding his feet, Peter tried to struggle but it was no good. Peter even started to feel numb his hands and feet because of how tight they were holding him, and then some sort of demented blue face showed up. "What did plastic surgery go wrong?" Peter asked cracking a joke looking at its face, "it isn't human, more alien," Peter thought, "your kind, always, joking," the thing said in disgust. "You know what they say, you gotta stay happy," Peter said earning another groan from the thing, "you know if you just let me go you wouldn't have to deal with me," Peter said. "You really are stupid if you think that I'm that dumb," the thing said rolling the only eyes it had, "you know only someone who is dumb is dumb," Peter teased as a tentacle choked him. "Okay, okay, please let go," Peter said as the tentacle let go off his neck as Peter took in as many breaths as he could and lowered his, "you will never leave," the thing said laughing that sound more like choking. "Look, just one thing, next time you kidnap me, take off my web shooters," Peter said as he suddenly shot to strands of webbing at its face. The Thing screamed as the tentacles let go of Peter and he fell on the floor, "great," Peter said as got up and then a blue portal opened up underneath Peters feet, "come on," Peter complained. "No you don't," the thing growled as it shot a tentacle at Peter, the tentacle barely touch the white spider emblem before he fell through the portal.

Earth 38:

Kara and Alex Danvers sat on there couch in Kara's apartment, "I just want to stay home tomorrow," Kara said leaning on Alex, "yeah well, unfortunately somethings you just have to do," Alex said braiding her hand through her hair, "don't worry you'll get used to it," Alex said making Kara smile as Alex started to think the mistake she made, something even she couldn't face. Kara started to close her eyes and think about her mother and krypton before a loud noise that sounded like thunder cracked around National City. "What the hell was that?" Alex asked as Kara shot up as Alex did the same, "I don't know," Kara said as the two got off the couch and went to the window and saw and giant blue portal in the sky,"oh god," Kara said "what are you going to do?" Alex asked. "What I do best," Kara said ripping her shirt revealing a red s on top of a blue top and she flew off dumping her clothes with Alex, as Kara flew she soon reached the portal, and then she saw someone fall out of the portal with no way to help them self. "NO," Kara yelled as she flew towards the person at top speed and then suddenly she started to fell weak and dizzy, "Kara, what's going on," She heard Alex on her coms, "nothing, it's just I think there might be kryptni..." Kara stopped herself. "There might be what," Alex asked, "Kara, KARA!" Alex yelled as Kara tapped her coms, Kara shot down fly after the person and raised her hand before the both of them hit the ground. Kara got up still dizzy as she walked over to the body and saw someone in a red suit with a black web pattern and two white visors and a giant green spider on the chest, Kara moved her hand towards the emblem, each movement killing her before she finally touched it, Kara got shot back into the ground creating a long dirt hole. Kara got up fine and fully powered as she walked over towards the body again only to see that the emblem was now white, Kara touched her coms, "KARA, KARA, oh my god, your here, thank god, are you okay," she heard Alex over the coms as the strange portal closed, "Alex I'm fine, but I need you to get a DEO medical team, NOW!" Kara said still looking down at the man, wondering, who it was.

**So now Peter has know arrived on earth 38 and now depending on the time I might not be able to post again till next week so yeah but if not I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, and just on more thing this my first fanfic so if it is a bit crap it's not my fault, but I will be writing 2 more and those to you will just have to wait to read, but that's it for now so bye.**


	2. my name is Peter Parker

**Hello, Spideyfan1113 here,I know this chapter has come out quick, just don't get used to it because I'm going into high school next year so I'll be extra busy, but chapter 2, so enjoy**

Kara stood in the apartment in her supergirl suit looking at the lifeless body on the couch only Kara decided to take off the mask revealing a quiet bruised face with light brown hair. Kara heard a knock at the door and used her x-ray vision to see on the other side was Alex and Hank Henshaw (J'ohn), Kara walked over to the door and was greeted with a hug by her sister. "Thank God you're okay," Alex said letting go of Kara, "I'm fine, what's he doing here?" Kara asked pointing at Hank, the two hadn't been on the best of terms because Hank had murdered Kara's aunt Astra even knowing that true person who killed Astra was Alex. "I thought Hank might be able to help with him," Alex said, pointing at the body as Hank walked over to the body, "is he alien?" Hank asked his eyes glowed red as he read his mind, "nope," Kara said sitting down on the edge of the couch, "that's impossible, how did he survive the fall and only get a few bruises?" Alex asked. "I don't know, what I do know is that he's smart," Kara said passing Alex a little cartridge, "holy crap," Alex said examining the cartridge, "what is it?" Kara asked looking at it as well, "it's man made webbing, it's strong enough to hold at least 10 people and not break," Alex said excitedly, "well agent Danvers looks like you meet your match," Hank said trying to make a joke. Peter shot up and jumped onto the roof sticking to it, "oh god," Kara said as he launched himself at her knocking Kara over as the two rolled on the Hank ran over and grabbed Peter's arms tugging him back. "Thanks," Kara said getting as Alex pulled out her gun, "Who are you?" Kara asked, "and why did you attack my sister?" Alex asked, but there was no response, "not in the mood to talk, that's okay," Hank said as he pulled out a tranquilizer dart and stabbed him in the neck. "Goodnight, have a good rest," Hank said as he let go of Peter as he fell on the floor.

Peter woke up on the couch and looked around and saw a tall a black man, a young woman with short red hair and another young woman with dirty blonde hair wearing a blue suit with a red cape and skirt with a red s on the front. "Hey, hey, we're not going to hurt you," Kara said reassuring the wall crawler, "hi, I'm Kara, this is my sister Alex and this is Hank, who are you?" Kara asked putting her hands on his, "my name is Peter Parker," Peter said finally having enough courage to speak. "So Peter, why did you attack us?" Alex asked earning a glare from Kara, "Alex, he just woke u…", "I didn't attack anybody," Peter said cutting off Kara, "is that what you think is it Mr Parker," Hank said, "would you to please stop," Kara said about to scream at them. "I DID NOT ATTACK ANYBODY," Peter yelled at them, "at least not any of you," Peter said calming down, "what do you mean, any of us?" Hank asked raising an eyebrow, "I thought I was fighting the Rhino," Peter said. "Who's 'the Rhino'," Alex asked, "It's not important," Peter said rolling his eyes, 'so that means it wasn't your fault, you just thought you were fighting some you weren't," Kara said. "Pretty simple," Alex said as there was a knock at the door, Kara used her X-ray vision to see through the door and saw on the other side were her two best friends Winn Shot and James Olsen, Kara walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh thank god you're okay," Winn said as the two entered the apartment, "who is that," Winn asked whispering in Kara ears as he pointed at Peter who was looking at Winn. "This is Peter Parker, he fell out of the thing in the sky," Kara said explain it to Winn, "sup," Peter said, "Hi, I'm Winn this James," Winn said pointing at James, "hey," Peter said waving, "sup," James said."So, um yeah…, the real reason were here, what was that thing in the sky?" Winn asked pointing at the roof, "I don't know, but maybe Peter could tell us something, that is if you want to?" Kara asked, "a few hours or days ago a large portal opened in New York and sucked me in," Peter said, "but wait, there was no portal in New York, if there was one then we would have known about it," Alex said. "Then maybe it happened in another New York," Winn released, "what is that supposed to mean, Mr Shot," Hank asked raising an eyebrow, "maybe Peter is from another universe, and another New York," Winn said, "that would explain why we never heard about the portal in New York, it happened were Peter came from," Alex said, "and why you have never heard of Spider-Man," Peter said. "Who?" they all asked, "me," Peter answered the lot, "so you're this 'Spider-Man'?" Alex said, "yeah, on my 'earth' I'm a superhero," Peter said, "Well that makes two of you," Alex said turning around looking at Kara, "what is that supposed to mean?" Peter asked looking at the group, "oh, well Kara's an alien and a superhero named supergirl," Winn explained. "You're an ALIEN!" Peter said excitedly, "yes, I'm from the planet krypton, I escaped the planet when I was thirteen and when the planet was destroyed, my main mission was meant for me to protect my cousin Kal-el, but for 24 years I was stuck in the phantom zone and when I got here he had grown up and became Superman," Kara explained the story, "that is extremely COOL, but not the planet thing, and your Supergirl, I'm guessing?" Peter asked, "yep," Kara replied smiling putting her hands on her hips. "But how do you get your powers?" Peter asked, "Well, on Krypton there was a red sun, but here on earth there is a yellow sun and the radiation from the sun is what gives me my powers," Kara said giving Peter the short story, "nice," Peter said nodding. "And if you don't mind, can you tell me, I mean us how you got your powers?" Kara asked, "well it all started when I at field trip when I was sixteen," Peter started.

Flashback

A much younger Peter Parker (Tom Holland) walked into Oscorp with his best friend Harry Osborn (James Franco) next to him, "Harry we're in a building that will soon be yours," Peter said smiling, "Pete, just please stop," Harry said trying to stop his friend. "Fine," Peter said rolling his eyes, "thanks bud," Harry said as the fist bumped, "NERDS," yelled the footy quarterback Flash Thompson, "shut up Flash," Harry said standing in front of him, "oh, what your dad gonna done, what, fire my parents, haha, such a nerd," Flash said as he walked away as Peter held Harry back."Don't give him the time Harry," Peter said trying to help his friend, "your right Pete," Harry said as Peter let go of Harry, "come on let's go catch up," Peter said as the two walked up and got caught in a crowd of students looking at 15 glass containers as a scientist walked out, Norman Osborn."Hello, today we shall be looking at our genetically enhanced spiders, something our scientists have been working very hard on, 15, 15 they have put countless effort into and this couldn't have been achieved without the help of Doctor Curtis Connors," Norman said proudly, "there are 14," said a girl named Gwen Stacy (Emma Stone), "uh well obviously a scientist bored one to study," Norman said. Peter smiled as spider crawled down a strand of webbing before it landed on Peter's hand and bit him, "owww," Peter said as he flicked the spider off his hand and looked at the bite.

End of flashback

"And from that day I became a superhero," Peter said only telling them half the story, "so that's how you got your powers," Kara said as a bing came from Alex, "sorry," Alex said as she pulled out her phone, "oh my god, Kara it's Non," Alex said in alarm, "oh god," Kara said as she walked over to the door. "Do you need my help?" Peter asked, "no,no you stay here, you look after him," Kara said as she bolted up flying away, "you two, look after him," Alex said as she and Hank went over to the door and left, "why us?" Winn asked as two turned around but the two had already left. Winn and James turned around and saw that Peter was gone, "oh come, she's gonna kill us," Winn complained as he looked at the couch and saw no one, "yeah, we're screwed," James said nodding.

**Alright now all of the gang has met Peter and now Kara and Peter must fight Non together and whoever else decides to join, but for now, this is it, see you next Spiderfans.**


	3. the first fight

**Hello Spideyfan1113 here, sorry I haven't post as much as usual, because I was one of the people affected by the Conjola fires, yes I am alright, and please do not message me with sorry mail because there are people worse off than me, and also do hope you guys have enjoyed my fanfics and I will see you in the next one, enjoy.**

Kara landed out the front off Lord Technology and there as well, was Non, Astra's crazy husband, "what do you want," Kara growled at him, "I want to offer you to come with us, and help save Earth," Non offered, "if you think that I'll come with you then you truly are crazy," Kara said, "have your way," Non said as he shot himself at her. Non knocked Kara down as he reached down and grabbed her around the neck, "you never learn do you girl," Non said as he punched her in the stomach multiple times, Kara struggled to breathe before she upcuttered Non shooting back as fell on her knees still in pain. Non flew up as he looked around before he fell down and grabbed a rock before he flew up and threw it with everything he had, Kara looked up and saw the rock and used her hands as a shield before it was caught by Peter barely able to hold it, "move," he groaned in pain as Kara dashed to the threw the rock at Non which exploded when it hit him, "I told the others to look after you," Kara said angrily, "yeeeaaahhh, but it looked like you needed back up," Peter said, "I did not," Kara growled at him, "foolish human," Non said as he landed on the ground, "so you are Noon, right," Peter joked. "My name is general Non, and you are?" Non asked, "I'm Spider-Man," Peter answered as he jumped on a car and threw at Non and just like the rock it explode, "well Spider Man you have just asked for death, and I will give death to you," Non said as he flew at Peter and smashed into a wall. Kara flew after the two as she landed and saw Non continually punched Peter in the face, Kara shot heat vision out of her eyes at Non but it didn't even scratch him, "foolish girl," Non said as he turned and shot heat vision at Kara and sent her blasting back. Peter got up and moved to the side and threw a rock at Non and it exploded, "FOR THE LAST TIME THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" Non shouted as he turned around, "that won't, but this will, SPIDER-MAN CATCH!" Hank yelled as he threw a tiny green rock at Peter which he caught. Peter held the rock out in front of himself, "NO!" Non yelled as he began to feel weak as he put his hand on his chest and fell onto his knees, "ha, not so strong now are you," Peter teased as he walked up to Non, "what's the matter? forgot to put on your Kryptonite armor in the morning," Alex asked as she walked up to him, "Kara, are you okay?" Peter said as he ran up to her and helped her walk, "thanks," Kara said as Peter helped her walk over to Non.. "This might hurt," Alex warned Kara, "It's fine," Kara said nodding as Alex pulled out her Kryptonite spear, Kara fell down but Peter helped her up, "surrender," Alex growled at him, "you humans, so naive," Non said as he started to laugh, "what's so funny?" Peter asked. Non pulled out a hand which revealed his Kryptonite shielder and put it on his chest, "oh god, EVERYBODY MOVE!" Hank shouted as everyone moved to a side, Non started to laugh as he flew up in the sky, "well once again, I need to save you lot," someone said behind, "Max," Alex said in surprise. "Looks like you need my help again, agent Danvers," Max said holding a cold gun in his hand as he shot at Non eyes and Non shot his heat vision at it as the two collided, "come on," Max groaned as the heat vision got closer to the gun, "you will die, very painfully," Non said his heat vision burnt the gun, "ah, shit," Max said as he dropped the burning gun. A wide grin appeared on Non's face as his eyes glew up, "shit, shit, shit, shit!" Max said as Non shot heat vision at him, Kara jumped in front of him as she struggled to hold back tears, "m..ov…...e," Kara said weakly as Max got out of the way. Non stopped and Kara fell to the ground unconscious, "KARA!" Alex screamed, Peter jumped up and grabbed Kara and swung out of the way of Non's heat vision, Peter landed on the floor and placed her on the floor. Non flew into Peter and carried him into the air and he dropped Peter, Peter flew threw the air and shot some webbing to the side of a building and skidded on the floor and shot webbing in Non's face. Non teared the webbing off his face and growled, "what's the matter Non, pissed?" Hank asked as a D.E.O agent shot a kryptonite missile at him, Non disappeared in green gas, "go get him," Hank said as a pair of D.E.O agents ran into the gas, as Peter and Alex helped Kara up, "sir, he is gone," a D.E.O agent ran out yelling. "Then, where is he?" Hank asked, "what, why did Non attack here, he could have done it anywhere," Peter said, "then that means, he's in the.." Alex said as they ran into the building, but no one was there except a hole in the roof, "well who's going to pay for my damage?" Max asked.

So was thing Chapter good, if you guys want to read some of my other fanfics like Spider Witch, Crisis on Infinite Earths and Spider-Colt Hoofcoming, and some other fanfics i will be releasing are Supergirl and the Blue Bolt and I will be releasing the release date (probably won't be 100% real) at the next chapter of friends, so see ya.


	4. Good Morning

**Hello guys and girls, Spidey1113 here, this intro will be short, because I just want to say sorry that the chapters had been much shorter but I will try to make them longer but for now enjoy the show.**

Peter, Kara, Alex and Hank entered the DEO as Peter's face lit up with a smile, "is that, that a spaceship?" Peter asked pointing at Kara's pod, "yeah, that pod is mine," Kara said, "awesome," Peter said as he examined the ship. "Umm, do you want to go get cleaned up?" Alex asked, "why do I need to cleaned up?" Peter asked, Alex put her hand out and Kara put a mirror in her hand and made it face Peter. In the reflection Peter saw his body bruised and bloody, "ohhh, ok, um yeah so where do I go to get cleaned up?" Peter asked, "over there," Alex said pointing at a room, "thanks," Peter said walking into the room. "So do you need any h….,", "no thanks I'm good," Kara said, cutting off Hank, "if you need me I'll be waiting for Peter," Kara said walking off.

Peter walked out of the room shirtless wearing a pair of pants, Kara looked up still in her supergirl suit and saw Peter shirtless lowering her head, "umm Peter do you have a shirt?" Peter asked blushing. "Umm yeah there was no shirt in there," Peter said, "hey Peter here," Alex said, throwing him a shirt, Peter caught the shirt and put it on and Kara looked up. "What about my suit?" Peter asked, "the team are repairing it and adding some new tech," Alex said, "alright so what now?" Peter asked, "oh, yeah umm do you want go back to my apartment and I'll set you a bed up," Kara said.

"Alright what about your suit?" Peter asked, "hold on," Kara said as she sped off and returned wearing civilian clothes. "That was fast," Peter said, "yeah, she has an act for that," Alex said, "shut up," Kara said, rolling her eyes as Peter grinned. "Ready to go?" Kara asked, "sure," Peter said, taking her hand and she sped him off, "do you think she'll be alright?" Hank asked. "Yeah she'll be fine she has a new boy toy to place with," Alex said smiling, "how do you know she likes him?" Hank asked, "I just know, but are you ok with Kara?" Alex asked. Hank took a deep breath, "yeah fine," Hank said as he walked off, "well great," Alex said, walking off.

Kara and Peter arrived at her apartment, "so where am I sleeping?" Peter asked, "well for the moment, on the couch, sorry," Kara said. "It is fine," Peter said, taking a seat, "but don't worry this is a temporary arrangement, I'll get you a mattress soon," Kara said. "Ok," Peter said, "hold on," Kara said walking into her room and Peter sat there awkwardly looking around and picked up a picture of a younger Kara and a tall man white man with black hair. "Hey Kara, who is this?" Peter asked calling out, Kara walked out carrying sheets and saw the picture, "oh that is me when I was 14 and my cousin Clark Kent or his superhero name Superman," Kara said.

"Oh ok," Peter said, placing the picture back up and grabbed the sheets and put them on the couch and laid them down. "You are tired," Kara said, "yeah, so are you going to bed?" Peter asked. "Yeah, and you are," Kara said as Peter nodded, Kara turned around and went to turn the lights off, "goodnight," Kara said as she turned around and saw Peter sleeping. Kara smiled and turned the lights off and went into her room. Kara sat down on her bed and changed into her PJ's and let out a loud yawn and sat on her bed. "Great, I have work tomorrow," Kara said, rolling her eyes and laid on her bed and slowly closed her eyes and dozed off.

Non arrived back at his base and placed a small chip on his desk and took a seat looking down at the chip, "oh Non how annoying it must be," an insane crackling voice said. "Who is this, how did you get in here?" Non asked standing up, "well, you can call me a goblin," the voice said. "Well okay goblin, what do you want?" Non asked, "help," the voice said, "why do you need my help?" Non asked, "well you hate the Kryptonian girl and I hate the web head," the voice said. "And," Non said, "I say we take them out together," the voice said, "yes that sounds good," Non said. "So what do you say?" the voice asked, "yes, yes so where are you?" Non asked agreeing, "right, here," the voice said as the main chair turned around and revealed a man in green goblin suit with purple accessories. "So what should I call you?" Non asked, "you could call me Norman Osborn or, the Green Goblin," Norman said as he started laughing madly. Non and Norman shook hands and the two made an agreement.

Peter woke up the next morning and felt his head and looked up and saw that he was still in Kara's apartment, "ok, so it wasn't a dream," Peter said. Peter got up and sat on the couch looking down and got up and saw the time, it was 5 30 in the morning and Peter let out a moan and stretched. "Well usually, I would go on a morning swing but I don't have my suit," Peter said turning around and saw his suit stitched up and better looking. Peter smiled and on his suit was a note and read it.

_'Dr Mr Parker,_

_The team at the DEO, and Alex Danvers_

_Have been able to fix your suit, we have been able_

_To recreate your web formula and make a new pack_

_Of webbing for you, and incase of emergencies with_

_Non (or any other kryptonians) the spider, once tapped_

_Could active a Kryption mode, apart from that, your suit_

_Now has new tech in it for a surprise._

_From the team at the DEO'_

Peter smiled, picked up his suit and slipped it over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom. Peter came out wearing his new suit, and to be honest, it felt very comfy. "Ready for my morning swing," Peter said, jumping out the window and swung off.

Earth 616:

Tony Stark sat down at Avengers tower with his face in his hands, "so Peter was swinging along and he got sucked into a void," said the man known as Captain America or Steve Rodgers. "And now his is gone," Tony answered, hanging his head down, "but how did he just vanish?" Bruce Banner asked, "look, Banner, I don't know what happened, he just disappeared," Tony said. "Don't worry Tony, if there is anyone who can help you it is us," Steve said, the doors opened to the lounge room and the person who came inside was Scott Lang also known as the Ant-Man. "Where is Peter?" Scott asked, "look Scott, we don't know yet, he disappeared in a void," Steve said. "God dammit," Scott said, kicking nothing, "we'll get him back," Bruce said, "alright, what do we do?" Scott asked them.

Kara awoke the next day and stretched on her bed spreading her body open, Kara got up and sat on her bed and let out a loud yawn and got up. Kara walked out into the living room/kitchen, "morning Peter," Kara said but to her surprise he wasn't there on the couch. "Where is he," Kara asked, looking around and went into the kitchen and saw on the fridge a note webbed on there.

_Morning Kara, just went out_

_For a morning swing,_

_I should be back later,_

_From Peter_

_P.S._

_I you are worried my number is_

_4619 987 241_

**(that number is obviously fake)**

"Ok, so what is the time?" Kara asked herself as she looked up and saw that it was 8 o'clock, Kara took a breath and placed the note down. Kara walked up to her cupboard and grabbed out the cereal and grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in and grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured some in. "Good morning Kara," Peter said, shocking Kara enough that she jumped a little, "morning Peter," Kara said as Peter got down from the window and removed his mask. "So, is National City any different from New York City?" Kara asked, taking a seat on the couch as Peter removed his gloves and boots. "Not too much, they both have big skyscrapers and tall buildings," Peter said as he put a regular shirt on and rolled the rest of his sleeves up and put on a pair of jeans. "Oh that reminds me, today I have work," Kara said, "work, where?" Peter asked, "at CatCo Magazine, I work as an assassinated," Kara said.

"Really, back on my earth, I work at the Daily Bugle as a photographer," Peter said, "really!" Kara said excitedly. "Yeah, why?" Kara asked, "remember James the tall one," Kara said, "yeah, why?" Peter asked. "Well, he works as the photograph manager and also likes photography, so do you want to?" Kara asked smiling, "I don't Kara," Peter said. "Please, please, please, please," Kara asked begging as she got up, placing her two hands on his shoulders, "fine," Peter groaned, rolling his eyes. "So what time does work start?" Peter asked, "in 15 minutes," Kara said smiling, "OH NO 15 MINUTES!" Kara yelled as she sped of and in 2 minutes she returned wearing simple office clothes with her hair tied up in a bun. Wearing glasses, "why do you need to wear glasses?" Peter asked, "I don't, I just wear them to protect my identity, now let's go," Kara said as Peter grabbed a jumper and left the apartment.

**There you are ladies and gentlemen Chapter 4 of Friends, now Crisis is going to be finished in two more chapters, but Friends will be longer. But for now I have to postpone Spider Colt Hoofcoming and SpiderWitch because of Corona. But for now, good bye.**


End file.
